The purpose of this study is to develop a unified framework with which to analyze migration, re-migration and earnings. Two important considerations which have shaped most of the existing literature are retained: (i) migration flows are directed by variations in expected earnings differentials across locations, and (ii) realized earnings are determined in part by migration status (locational choice). The decision-theoretic framework put forward here allows for multiple moves under a variety of assumptions regarding the forces that trigger re-migration. The incorporation of re- migration into a joint migration/earnings structure is achieved by extending the well-known statistical formulation for resolving the selectivity issue. The resulting models distinguish between stayers (non-migrants), one-time migrants and frequent migrants (including repeaters and returners). This unified framework provides three important advantages over the approaches that are currently available. First, by exploiting the nesting properties of the alternative models of re-migration, it would be possible to infer whether a given move was corrective (a consequence of an earlier miscalculation), or pre-conceived (part of a planned sequence). Second, by relying on conceptually sound measures of the migration effect on earnings derived from the underlying structure, a formal reconciliation of the statistical models of self-selection and the notion of selectivity found in the migration literature -- where the term refers to characteristics that set the different migrant categories apart -- would be achieved. Finally, by employing discrete-choice models that require different distributional assumptions, robustness of the migration equation estimates could be checked. The theory and the methods will be put to use on a rich micro data set from Turkey, which provides retrospective information of lifetime migration and employment histories of a nationwide sample of over 4,000 males. Since it will be possible to investigate the implications of various definitions of migration -- which take the time and space dimensions of the problem into account -- as well as the relevance of the earnings equation specification, the findings will establish the much needed benchmarks for policy makers and researchers.